Aeternum Idyll
by Aria Rovimare
Summary: De camino a un nuevo viaje de entrenamiento, Bakugou y el resto de sus compañeros de clase son transportados a un lugar diferente. Sin señales electrónicas de ningún tipo y la noche augurándose extremadamente fría, deben decidir de qué manera resistirán hasta el día siguiente. Un castillo abandonado parece ser su mejor opción por el momento.[Katsudeku]


**Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Hirokoshi. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para escribir historias por las que no recibo ni recibiré nada a cambio, además de un poco de entretención.**

**Advertencia: **Muerte de personaje [aunque no lo consideraría demasiado explícito/?]

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A****eternum Idyll**

**.**

…

.

…

Todo miembro de la clase que estaba presente permaneció allí, de pie, estático frente a la estructura que se alzaba entre los árboles de aquel bosque frondoso. Entre todos formaban una larga fila, inmóviles e indudablemente tensos, a la espera de algo que los sacara de su estupefacción. ¿Y cómo no estarlo?, cuando tenían frente a ellos un maldito castillo de corte europeo que de ninguna manera debería encontrarse en medio de Japón. O al menos eso parecía, no que alguno de ellos supiera en profundidad como describir esa cosa inmensa.

Inesperadamente, una brisa demasiado fría los hizo estremecer al mismo tiempo, haciendo reaccionar por fin a la mayoría de los chicos.

—¿Cómo llegó esta cosa aquí?—Comentó Kirishima, sin dejar de mirar hacia la construcción que, al parecer, estaba en su mayoría erigida en piedra. A su lado, Bakugou entrecerró los ojos para seguir examinándolo todo, aunque la luz brillante del atardecer se estuviera metiendo en su camino.

El resto de los chicos parecía estar haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

—Profesor...—Llamó Kaminari desde unos pasos a su izquierda, con la voz temblorosa y sin dejar de ver hacia el frente—. ¿Seguimos estando en Japón, verdad?

Entonces todos se giraron hacia atrás para ver a un todavía impactado Aizawa, esperando por su respuesta. La mirada en extremo seria que les dirigió antes de hablar no les dio muchas esperanzas.

—Lamento decir que no estoy seguro de que así sea—. Todos volvieron a tensarse al escucharlo, aguantando la respiración sin darse cuenta de que lo hacían. Seguramente, la mayoría de ellos ya se esperaban lo que diría a continuación—. Tenemos que considerar la posibilidad de haber sido afectados por el ataque de una particularidad—. Aizawa comenzó a avanzar hacia la edificación con lentitud, llevándose una mano a la frente para evitar que la luz del sol llegara directo a sus ojos—. Sin embargo, no tengo conocimiento sobre alguna particularidad de estas características.

Por su parte, tanto Bakugou como Deku no tenían recuerdo sobre algún reporte de ataque bajo una particularidad de ese tipo, una que simplemente se constituyera de luz; menos Deku, quien estudiaba meticulosamente cada particularidad que llegaba a descubrir. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos, ni sus compañeros, habrían podido esperarse que algo de esa naturaleza les sucediera.

Toda la clase había estado viajando hacia una posada con aguas termales donde se alojarían por una semana. Supuestamente, sería un viaje común y corriente para relajarse, y todos ellos habían estado fingiendo con mucha energía que no se trataba realmente de otro campo de entrenamiento. Todo iba bastante bien, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un potente rayo de luz que obligó a todos a cerrar los ojos con fuerza por varios segundos. Por supuesto, cuando fueron capaces de abrirlos nuevamente, el autobús en que viajaban se había detenido y estaba atravesando de lado a lado la carretera por la cual viajaban. No obstante, un par de segundos más tarde se percataron de que no era así.

Aquel no era el mismo camino por el que habían transitado durante las últimas dos horas, ya que el primero no estaba rodeado de un bosque frondoso por ambos lados, ni tampoco lucía tan poco transitado y demacrado. En cambio, este camino que tenían en frente se veía desolado, viejo y solitario, como si su desgastada superficie no hubiese sido utilizada ya por muchos años.

Después de asimilar ese detalle, todos habían notado que no se oía ni un solo ruido en los alrededores. No había autos funcionando en la proximidad y tras veinte minutos en los que intentaron hacer andar el autobús, no parecía haber nada que fuera toparse con ellos para serles de ayuda.

Como último recurso, intentaron comunicarse a través de sus celulares, pero obtuvieron el mismo resultado: No había señal que llegara hasta ese sitio.

Ya resignados, decidieron que su mejor opción sería explorar el lugar en búsqueda de ayuda. Pero antes de emprender cualquier actividad lejos de allí, entre unos decididos Kirishima, Deku y Sato, tiraron del autobús fuera del camino con ayuda de una cuerdas creadas por Yaoyorozu y el quirk anti-gravedad de Uraraka para alivianarlo. Con ese asunto arreglado, Iida y Shoji se ofrecieron para vigilar el camino por si alguien aparecía, mientras los demás se preocupaban de explorar los alrededores. Jamás pensaron que aquella observación de terreno los llevara a encontrar un castillo que tenía toda la pinta de estar abandonado.

—Tendremos que estar al pendiente de los alrededores—. Avisó Aizawa, girándose hacia sus alumnos—. E intentar averiguar que nos trajo aquí y porqué. Aun así, recuerden que no podemos bajar la guardia. Si algún villano ha planificado esto podría atacar en cualquier momento.

Todos asintieron entonces, no había necesidad de cuestionar esas instrucciones.

—Ahora, será mejor regresar con sus compañeros. Esperemos que ellos hayan tenido más suerte que nosotros—. Agregó Aizawa al instante y todos comenzaron a seguir sus pasos de regreso al camino. Esperaban desde lo más profundo de su corazón, que algún viajero tan extraviado como ellos se hubiera aparecido para ofrecerles ayuda.

—¿Podemos asegurar que lo que nos trajo aquí fue esa luz extraña en el autobús?—Preguntó Yaoyorozu, sin dirigirse a nadie en específico.

A su lado, Jirou asintió.

—Es lo más probable...—dijo después—. ¿No lo cree, profesor?

—Exactamente—. Contestó Aizawa, sin detener el paso por entre los árboles—. El problema, es determinar la naturaleza de la particularidad que permitió que esa luz llegara hasta nosotros y que esta a su vez, nos trajera hasta aquí.

Tras un minuto de silencio, una voz grave se escuchó.

—¿Puede una particularidad tele-transportar tanta masa de un sitio a otro sin tocarla directamente?—Preguntó Todoroki esta vez, con gesto pensativo. Después de todo, si hubiese sido esa la razón por la que terminaron en ese sitio, tenían que considerar que los habían llevado allí con autobús y todo.

—Creo que para saber eso tendríamos que considerar muchas variables relacionadas, Todoroki-kun—. Deku fue quien le siguió la conversación, haciendo su uso habitual de análisis en situaciones adversas—...Cómo la distancia recorrida gracias al efecto de la particularidad sobre nosotros, claro, suponiendo que solo nos trasportaron en el espacio. Por supuesto, desde esa base se podría conocer el nivel de desarrollo, trabajo y alcance que posee esta particularidad, pero hace falta conocer mucho más sobre nuestra situación para establecer una descripción más completa de ello. Para empezar, algo como nuestro estado físico actual, o si todavía tenemos control sobre nuestras propias habilidades, por decir lo mínimo.

Bakugou, que iba unos cuantos pasos más atrás acompañado de Kirishima, Ashido y Sero, supo que Deku comenzaría a hacer esos análisis extremadamente largos y sobre detallados que le irritaban tanto, incluso antes de que se atreviera a abrir la boca. Había estado callado desde que iniciaron la exploración del terreno y era bastante obvio que esperaba tener más información reunida para comentar algo.

Estaba claro, por los asentimientos que Deku recibió de los demás, incluso de Aizawa, que la forma en que expuso la información ante todos le daba su punto de validez, aunque era algo esperable el que todos hubiesen llegado a esas mismas conclusiones por sí mismos. Él lo había hecho también, sin embargo, había algo que no calzaba dentro de todo ese asunto y que le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

Dando un vistazo hacia los que venían detrás de él -Kirishima y los otros-, Bakugou prácticamente podía asegurar que no solo él había pensado, incluso sentido, que aquel castillo salido de la nada tenía mucho potencial para ser una construcción malditamente peligrosa o incluso, algo de tipo sobrenatural. No que él creyera en esas mierdas o se asustara con ellas, pero no podía negar lo obvio. Menos cuando Mineta y Kaminari parecían temblar como dos jodidas gelatinas andantes, y si no habían puesto el grito en el cielo ya, posiblemente se debía a que nadie había propuesto que se quedaran en aquel lugar endemoniado por la noche. No aún. De hecho, la posibilidad de que eso sucediera era lo que lo tenía tan inquieto. No por temor a algún fantasma o alguna mierda de ese tipo, sino porque no sabían que maldita cosa podía habitar allí adentro. Tal vez no fuera un villano, pero podía tratarse de cualquier otra cosa, incluso algún animal salvaje o algo así.

Desde más adelante, notó como Hagakure hacía movimientos erráticos con los brazos mientras le explicaba algo a Ojiro, que movía a su vez la cola como casi nunca lo hacía: con nerviosismo. Un poco más allá, vio como Deku continuaba murmurando, esta vez para sí mismo, mientras Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Uraraka y Todoroki comentaban algo sobre probar sus particularidades para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

Aizawa los detuvo.

—Si Shoji e Iida no vieron pasar a nadie en todo este tiempo, probaremos eso—. Les dijo el profesor, sin dejar de estar pendiente a sus alrededores—. Por ahora, lo mejor será que guarden la calma y sigan pendientes de su entorno. Además...no olviden que tanto Yaoyorozu como Uraraka fueron capaces de utilizar su particularidad sin ningún problema.

Tanto Bakugou como el resto de sus compañeros se paralizaron brevemente.

—Si...—Dijeron las aludidas, mirándose la una a la otra como si aquello se les hubiera pasado por alto en todo momento.

Aizawa tenía razón, claro. ¿Pero cómo lo habían olvidado?

—Es extraño—, dijo Asui entonces, deteniéndose por un momento casi imperceptible. Aun así, continuó su caminata mientras todos los demás le observaban con atención esta vez, incluso Deku parecía haber detenido su diatriba interna—. No creo que sea algo habitual en Momo-chan ni Ochako-chan olvidar algún detalle como ese. En realidad, no es habitual en ninguno de nosotros, a estas alturas.

Y tenía razón, pensó Bakugou, después de todo lo que habían vivido y enfrentado tras entrar en la U.A.

—Posiblemente lo que nos trajo aquí no afectará a nuestras particularidades, pero si a nuestro funcionamiento mental—. Dijo entonces Tokoyami, quien al igual que Bakugou y la misma Asui, se había mantenido en absoluto silencio y estado de alerta desde que bajaron del autobús hasta ese momento. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él. Y además, pensó Bakugou, concordaba con el hecho de que, exceptuando por este nuevo inconveniente, no habían sufrido ningún tipo de daño físico al momento de ser atraídos hasta ese lugar.

—Debemos ser más precavidos en ese aspecto. Hasta ahora, yo también lo había dejado pasar—. Comentó Aizawa tras un silencio que duró varios de sus pasos—. Por lo pronto, apresurémonos en llegar junto al autobús y comprobar nuestro estado actual en general.

Todos apresuraron el paso y en menos de diez minutos llegaron junto a Iida y Shoji. El sol ya estaba casi oculto para entonces, pero todavía llegaba a ellos la calidez del día que pasó. Para esa hora, ya deberían encontrarse en la posada a la cual se dirigían y no varados en aquel lugar olvidado de toda civilización. Iida estaba de pie junto al autobús revisando la pantalla de su celular, Shoji, por su parte, hacía un recorrido de corta distancia que duraba desde una orilla del camino hasta la otra. Parecía querer encontrar algo en la lejanía, pues allí tenía puesta la vista, sin embargo, estaba bastante claro que hasta el momento no había aparecido nada. Aun así, el ver a Iida tan inmerso en su celular les dio algo de esperanza.

Bakugou vio por el rabillo del ojo, como Deku se acercó a su amigo con un trote leve, mirando su propio celular en el proceso.

—¿Pudiste contactarte con alguien, Iida-kun?—Le preguntó Deku en voz alta, permitiendo que todos lo escucharan.

Este negó con la cabeza antes de ajustarse los anteojos.

—No—. Contestó, y luego se dirigió a todos sus compañeros y a su profesor—. No hemos visto a ninguna persona dirigirse en esta dirección desde que se fueron.

—¿Qué hay de las señales o conexiones inalámbricas?—Inquirió Aizawa después.

—Aun moviéndonos unos cuantos metros al norte o al sur no se capta ningún tipo de señal por nuestros celulares—, comentó Shoji esta vez—. Incluso la altura en que esté el dispositivo no ayuda—. Agregó luego, haciendo alusión a la extensión de sus extremidades.

—También revisamos la radio del autobús y no recibe señal de ninguna emisora—. Terminó por comentar Iida—. ¿Ustedes tuvieron más suerte, profesor?

—Encontramos una especie de castillo abandonado a unos treinta minutos al este de aquí. En cuanto al resto del territorio, no encontramos nada fuera de lo común—. Explicó Aizawa intentando ser breve—. De todas formas, todavía no sabemos si haber encontrado aquello puede considerarse algo bueno.

Todos guardaron silencio, esperando que algo, cualquier cosa, sucediera de repente para sacarlos de ese lugar. Sin embargo, nada pasó. Como última medida desesperada, Aizawa volvió a intentar hacer andar el autobús sin conseguirlo. Cuando regresó con sus alumnos al exterior, Ashido fue quien hizo la pregunta más importante en ese momento.

—Entonces... ¿Qué haremos ahora, profesor?—Dijo con preocupación, mientras observaba el cielo que se obscurecía poco a poco sobre ellos. Las últimas trazas de luz desaparecerían en los próximos diez minutos, sin duda.

—En vista de nuestra situación, no nos queda más opción que permanecer aquí esta noche—. Todos asimilaron esta decisión a su manera. Al fin y al cabo, debían estar preparados para lo imprevisible y esa sería solo una lección más—. Considérenlo como una actividad más de su entrenamiento, esto no será un impedimento para darles una calificación. Si para mañana nuestras condiciones no mejoran de alguna manera, utilizaremos nuestras propias habilidades para salir de aquí ¿Está claro?

—¡Sí!—Respondieron todos a coro. Algunos con mucho más entusiasmo que otros.

—Bien. Ahora consideren todas las opciones que tenemos para pasar la noche sin mayores inconvenientes. Trabajen en equipo para ello, como siempre. Yo esperaré por allá.

Tras esas palabras, Aizawa se alejó un poco de los alumnos y fue a experimentar con la radio del autobús una vez más. Bakugou, junto a los demás chicos que se agrupaban en un gran círculo, no sabía si admirar a su profesor por conseguir mantenerse impasible frente a toda situación adversa, o si sentirse algo decepcionado por su aparente desinterés general por lo que pudiera ocurrir en ese extraño lugar. Bien podía decirse que aquel sitio no era muy diferente a cualquier camino semi-olvidado, pero existía algo allí, no en su forma externa, sino en lo que lo componía, que hacía a Bakugou volverse un poco más precavido de lo normal.

Unos pasos más allá, pudo ver que Deku seguía balbuceando sobre opciones de refugio durante las horas nocturnas y comentaba algo de vez en cuando con sus amigos. Anteojos asentía de vez en cuando con seguridad y cara redonda parecía más ansiosa y preocupada que otra cosa, a pesar de intentar ocultarlo. Deku, que seguía absorto en encontrar cada detalle que pudiese serles de ayuda, no se veía particularmente nervioso o temeroso por la situación en que se encontraban.

Era en momentos como ese en que Bakugou notaba realmente cuanto había crecido Deku. Que a pesar de lucir el mismo pelo rizado y descuidado, las mismas pecas bajo los ojos expresivos y que continuara siendo un maldito llorón en algunas ocasiones, su fuerza y confianza había crecido mucho más de lo que él pudo creer posible tan solo dos años atrás. Sin poder detenerse, Bakugou continuó observándolo con detalle por varios minutos y justo cuando pensaba que no habría alma que pudiera sacar a Deku de aquel estado, este levantó su brillante mirada de improvisto y la clavó en la suya.

Al ser pillado desprevenido, Bakugou ignoró la leve irregularidad de sus latidos por verse descubierto, y solo atinó a entrecerrar un poco los ojos y fruncir el ceño en dirección a Deku. No se permitió desviar la mirada ni por un segundo, hacerlo, hubiera significado mucho más de lo que quería admitir en ese momento.

Eso no evitó que se sintiera estúpidamente cálido al ser notado por él.

—Creo que la opción más viable para nosotros es quedarnos al interior del autobús—. Expuso Iida un segundo después, dejándose oír por entre las demás voces y haciéndolos callar. Deku dejó de mirarlo entonces, para buscar a su amigo con los ojos. Bakugou dejó de retener el aire. Iida prosiguió:—Sin embargo, deberíamos tomar en cuenta otras variables en una situación como esta.

La mayoría de sus compañeros asintió.

—Sí. Además, todavía no estamos seguros de si esto fue provocado por algún villano—. Explicó Deku después, mirándolos a todos uno por uno, por un breve instante—. Puede que el villano, si es que fue uno, planificara un ataque con tiempo y nos llevase a un sitio donde sus probabilidades de éxito fueran mayores. Y como aún no se ha dejado ver...

—Lo más seguro es que esté esperando a aparecer por la noche—. Concluyó Asui, desde el otro lado.

Deku asintió en su dirección.

—Si eso es así, ¿No sería bueno establecer turnos de guardia?—Agregó Uraraka—. Así podríamos alertarnos entre nosotros si algo extraño sucede...

—Esa es una buena idea, así quienes estén dormidos podrían tener algo de tiempo para reaccionar—. Reflexionó Yaoyorozu en voz alta.

—¿Y si todos pasamos la noche despiertos?—Opinó Kirishima, acercándose un poco más a Kaminari que estaba a su lado—. Aunque la vigilancia nos dé tiempo para alertarnos del peligro, si no sabemos quién es nuestro enemigo y lo que es capaz de hacer, ¿no sería mejor prevenir a que pueda dejar incapacitado a alguien incluso antes de dar una señal a los demás?

—Si...pero, ¿no nos afectará la falta de sueño en nuestra percepción del peligro?—Le preguntó Jirou, formando una voluta de vaho en el aire mientras hablaba.

Bakugou, por su parte, creía que toda aquella discusión les llevaría a una solución específica. Sobre todo tras notar como sus compañeros comenzaban a acercarse los unos a los otros y la pasarse las manos con rapidez por encima de los brazos para darse calor. Comenzaba a helar muchísimo y demasiado rápido, notó, y estaba claro que el interior del autobús no solucionaría ese problema. No del todo. Probablemente, quienes guardaban silencio estaban pronosticando lo mismo que él, ya que de cualquier manera, no llegarían a tomar ninguna maldita decisión sin hablarlo antes. Además...

—Están olvidándose de algo malditamente importante—. Dejó salir Bakugou sin más. El resto aguardó a que continuara, a pesar de sorprenderse un poco al verlo participar activamente en la conversación. No que no lo hiciera seguido, pero era bastante obvio que todavía no se acostumbraban del todo a eso. Bakugou gruñó al pensar en ello—. La maldita cosa que nos trajo aquí no necesitó adentrarse en el autobús para dejarnos fuera de juego. Por lo que sabemos, ninguno de nosotros avistó una mierda antes del ataque. Asi que es muy seguro que pueda realizar ataques de largo alcance—. Agregó, terminando con el entrecejo aún más fruncido que antes.

Cada uno de sus compañeros se tomó su tiempo para asimilar lo que había dicho. Frente a él, en el círculo que cada vez se hacía más pequeño, Deku estaba mirando fijamente el suelo con actitud pensativa, pero no estaba murmurando esta vez. Después de varios segundos, Bakugou le vio repasar con la vista a cada uno de sus compañeros con la mirada antes de llegar hasta él, como si intentara comunicarle primero que había captado por fin la idea en general. Al terminar, Bakugou lo vio asentir una vez para sí mismo con los ojos cerrados y luego, prosiguió a hablar.

—Creo que existe otra opción, si tenemos suerte, incluso puede ser mucho más segura.

—¿De qué opción hablas, Deku-kun?—Inquirió Uraraka, que ahora estaba demasiado apegada a Deku bajo la opinión de Bakugou. Este, solo pudo maldecir al frío por ello. Aun así decidió ignorar, al menos de momento, el alivio que lo recorría al ver que Deku mantenía su centro de atención fijo en él y no en ella.

—Hablo del castillo que encontramos, allá en el bosque—, dijo Deku.

Bakugou escuchó entonces varios gritos estrangulados a su alrededor, probablemente de Mineta. Sin prestarle atención alguna, notó que Deku continuó, sonriendo levemente en su dirección:—Aunque creo que Kacchan ya había llegado a esa conclusión.

Él solo pudo asentir en respuesta.

—¿¡P-pero, porqué allá!? ¡No sabemos que puede haber allí adentro!—Estalló Mineta, sin intenciones de volver a guardarse su miedo.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Además, ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos ni que tipos de animales salvajes nos rodean!—Argumentó Kaminari esta vez, temblando evidentemente igual que Mineta. Bakugou no supo si atribuírselos al miedo que tenían o al frío mismo.

—¿Y q-qué pasa si vamos allá y al día siguiente el autobús no parece donde lo dejamos?—Interrumpió Aoyama, desde un rincón, también bastante nervioso—. ¿Y si también es-s idea de quien nos trajo hasta aquí que abandonemos el a-autobús y des-shacerse de nosotros allá?

—Ese es un riesgo que debemos tomar, A-Aoyama-kun—. Continuó Deku, defendiendo su postura a pesar de los temblores corporales que empezaron a invadirlo—. No s-solo por los riesgos de quedarnos aquí y ser tomados desprevenidos, aun tomando turnos de guardia. El f-frío podría inmovilizarnos durante la espera de la lucha o matarnos por sí mismo.

Habían llegado al punto del castañeo de los dientes y el temblor involuntario. Ya no tenían maneras de reusarse a ello, no cuando había una niebla malditamente densa formándose a su alrededor. Por cómo se veían las cosas, más parecía que hubieran caído en una maldita montaña nevada, en lugar de junto a un bosque. Bakugou quería largarse de allí en ese mismo instante. Cualquiera podría adivinar que nada de eso era normal en lo más mínimo.

Entretanto, Mineta corrió a través del círculo, y prácticamente se colgó de la ropa de Todoroki, con los ojos lagrimeando. Bakugou lo consideró de lo más humillante.

—¡P-pero, tú, t-tú puedes ayudarnos con eso ¿No, Todoroki?!

Este negó con la cabeza, temblando como todos, y apartó a Mineta con su mano izquierda.

—Podría, p-pero no en una situación como esta.

Todos asintieron, incluso un desanimado Kaminari. Al parecer, ya lograban comprender el alcance de la opción de utilizar la particularidad de Todoroki para calentarse por la noche. Si lo hacían, tendrían que estar todos despiertos a lo largo de la noche, afectando a su percepción de peligro; también, deberían formar pequeños grupos para que el calor llegase a todos y por lo tanto, mantenerse fuera del autobús; además, la luz llamaría más la atención sobre ellos y como había dicho Kaminari antes, no sabían qué tipo de animales habitaban los alrededores aunque todavía no hubieran visto o escuchado ninguno.

No, no había más opción que apostar por el castillo.

—¿Ya han decidido un plan de acción?—Les interrumpió Aizawa de pronto, también soportando el frío lo mejor que podía.

Iida buscó la aprobación de todos con la mirada antes de enfrentarse al profesor y asentir.

—Sí. Planeamos u-utilizar el castillo abandonado como refugio, profesor. Tomando en... cuenta todo lo sucedido hasta ahora.

Aizawa dio su aprobación casi instantáneamente. Aparentemente, ya había considerado esa opción con anterioridad.

Mientras Iida y Deku le explicaban su decisión a Aizawa con todo detalle, Bakugou se unió a los demás y se adentraron al autobús en búsqueda de las chaquetas de sus uniformes escolares y sus demás pertenencias. Él tomó lo suyo casi al final. No quiso apresurarse pues sabía el tiempo que le tomaría a los demás explicarle todo al profesor. Aunque eso conllevara el no abrigarse por otro tanto. Frunció el ceño a la vez que acomodaba sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y seguido miró con atención a Uraraka, quien tomó las chaquetas de Iida y Deku, junto a sus mochilas, para llevárselas lo más rápido que podía.

Un suspiro entre fastidiado y aliviado, se escapó de los labios de Bakugou. Algo similar a la envidia comenzando a roer sus entrañas.

—Eh, Bakugou—. Le llamó Kirishima, que se había acomodado en uno de los asientos mirando en dirección a Aizawa y los otros dos—. ¿En verdad crees que ese castillo es la mejor opción? ¿Será seguro?

Bakugou no pudo evitar soltar una risa irónica.

—Puedes apostar a que no tiene ni un maldito ladrillo de seguro, pero es nuestra mejor opción en esta situación de mierda.

Kirishima resopló.

—Ya veo...—dijo, antes de que ambos vieran como Uraraka les entregaba las chaquetas a Iida y Deku con una sonrisa de disculpa, seguramente por el retraso o algo así. Bakugou frunció más el ceño por el nerviosismo evidente de Deku ante la cercanía de la chica—. Este clima es extraño—. Agregó Kirishima un segundo después.

—Estamos en verano, maldición—. Evidenció Bakugou, recordando el calor infernal que los envolvió de camino allí. Luego, divisó a Uraraka colgándose de los brazos de Deku e Iida para mantener más calor y chasqueó la lengua sin poder evitarlo—. Esto no debería estar pasado.

—A menos que no estemos en Japón...—Comentó Kirishima, pensativo.

—Creo que ya es bastante obvio que estamos en otro lugar—. Agregó Ashido sin necesidad de ser invitada. Simplemente los vio allí y decidió quedarse con ellos. A ninguno le molestó—...pero, ¿una particularidad que permita una tele-trasportación de este tamaño y solo con una 'luz'? ¿Y nada de daño? No me quiero ni imaginar con que tendremos que enfrentarnos.

—Si es que es un enemigo—. Dijo Bakugou, teniendo la leve sensación de que aquello no era un incidente de esa naturaleza, no completamente. Aunque el peligro estaba allí, era capaz de intuirlo—. Eso todavía está por verse.

—¡Hey, chicos!—Los interrumpió Sero, que había estado rondando fuera del autobús—. ¡Ya nos vamos!

No necesitaron más para levantarse, tomar sus cosas y emprender el camino.

...

.

...

La niebla se había espesado bastante en el poco tiempo que llevaban caminando y adentrándose en el bosque. Los árboles, que en primera instancia se les habían hecho dignos de apreciar, a esas horas de la noche generaban un terror casi desconocido más que otra cosa, y las sombras que producían con sus frondosas ramas a sus pies, apenas y dejaban pasar la luz natural de la luna.

Todos caminaban a pasos largos y fuertes entre la espesura del bosque siguiendo a Aizawa. Iban atentos y preparados para actuar ante cualquier imprevisto que pudiera surgir de entre las sombras. En su mayoría, hubieran podido tomar esa trayectoria como un reto de valentía como cualquier otro, sin embargo, la presencia silenciosa y permanente de la niebla, el frío sobrecogedor y el silencio omnipresente los tenía en una tensión que pocas veces habían sentido.

No, aquello no podía considerarse algún tipo de juego de ninguna manera.

—Sigo diciendo que esto n-no es buena idea—. Dijo Mineta, que avanzaba entre el grupo de Deku y el de Bakugou más atrás. Bakugou detectó un grito desesperado oculto por la manera en que lo dijo.

Justo cuando Asui planeaba hacerlo callar, el ruido de un aullido doloroso, seguido de algo que parecía ser un rugido, llegó hasta ellos desde la lejanía. Todos se detuvieron por un segundo para observar a sus espaldas. El sonido provino desde el oeste, la dirección contraria a donde ellos se dirigían.

—Será mejor que empieces a pensar que sí es una buena idea, Mineta—. Le dijo Jirou tras retomar el paso, con molestia—. A menos que quieras encontrarte de frente con lo que sea que haya sido eso.

Mineta tragó saliva con fuerza y siguió caminando en silencio.

No faltó mucho más, tras haber oído ese aullido, cuando se encontraron en el claro frente al cual se alzaba el castillo abandonado. Bakugou tuvo que admitir que la maldita cosa lucía mucho más amenazante y perturbadora por la noche, rodeada de toda esa niebla de aspecto siniestro. Sería perfecta para filmar alguna película de terror, o un buen sitio para ambientar un videojuego, se dijo. Al mirar a los demás a su alrededor, supuso que no todos pensaban como él. Más bien, que prácticamente nadie además de él y el profesor no le temían al castillo por algo relacionado con los fantasmas y toda esa mierda.

De todas las chicas, seguramente Asui era la única que se mantenía con los pies firmes sin caer en el miedo. Además, mantenía a Uraraka cerca de ella, quien al parecer se contagiaba de la valentía de la otra. Yaoyorozu y Jirou se mantenían muy unidas también, pero sus caras estaban llenas de incertidumbre. De Hagakure no podía decir mucho, pero su silueta estaba escondida tras Ojiro y Ashido se mantenía apegada a Kirishima y a Sero.

De los hombres, la mayoría mantenía una postura que aparentaba seguridad, pero en sus ojos podía distinguirse el temor por lo que pudiese haber allí adentro. Bakugou notó entonces como Deku intentaba no dejar salir su propio nerviosismo y miedo. Blanqueó los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había visto así poco antes, por estar enfrascado en sus teorías sobre el cómo pudieron haber llegado hasta allí. Por último, Todoroki seguía teniendo su cara de póquer habitual, Kirishima estaba algo asustado pero curioso, Kaminari tenía pinta de querer echarse a llorar y Mineta posiblemente estaba por defecarse en los malditos pantalones.

—Koda, Jirou—. Dijo Aizawa, después de dejar que todos se tomaran unos segundos para calmarse.

—Sí—. Dijo Jirou, Koda asintió.

—Koda, necesito que verifiques si algo merodea las proximidades del castillo antes de acercarnos a una de sus murallas. Apenas lo hagamos, Jirou, quiero que nos digas si hay algo habitando el interior de esa construcción.

Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra. Koda se comunicó con algunos insectos y roedores que encontró por allí para eso. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, dio el visto bueno para poder aproximarse hacia el castillo. En una fila, caminaron por sobre la maleza reunida en la superficie y que crujía levemente bajo sus pisadas. En todo momento, cuidaron que nada los fuera a atacar por sorpresa.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Aizawa y Jirou, quien comenzó a tantear la superficie de la muralla frente a ella con los extremos de sus orejas. Los demás, se mantuvieron quietos junto a la muralla antes de que Jirou examinase el lugar, cerrando con Sato y Shoji, quien podía vigilar distintos ángulos a sus espaldas,

Bakugou vio a Jirou examinar el sitio dos veces para asegurarse de que todo andaba bien, y en ninguna de las dos ocasiones dio con algún sonido que revelara la presencia de algo –o alguien- en el interior. Al parecer, verdaderamente era un castillo abandonado. Y era muy, muy grande, según pudo percibir. Estaba más que claro que el castillo lo era incluso a simple vista, pero con su particularidad buscando algún sonido que indicara vida, tuvo que abarcar el lugar en toda la extensión del mismo que lograra alcanzar.

—¿E-estás segura de que no hay nadie, Jirou?—Le preguntó Kaminari a Jirou en un susurro hablado.

Ella asintió.

—Hasta donde sé, nosotros seremos los únicos allí adentro.

—Bien—. Dijo Aizawa, mirándolos a todos—. Entraremos.

Y así lo hicieron.

Se alejaron con cuidado de la gran muralla que los ocultaba y manteniendo el sigilo, avanzaron hasta las escaleras de piedra fría que los guiaría hacia la entrada.

Era evidente que cada uno de sus compañeros no había bajado la guardia en ningún momento. Bakugou, que tampoco se abstenía de actuar con toda la precaución y preparación posible, no dejó de estar al pendiente de lo que sucedía a detrás del grupo hasta que abrieron una de las grandes puertas -toda húmeda y percudida- y se adentraron por fin en el lóbrego lugar.

Apenas la puerta se cerró, un nuevo tipo de silencio los rodeó a todos. Este silencio, algo escalofriante sin dudar, era interrumpido solo por el sonido del aire chocando entre las rocas. A eso se le añadía que ninguno se podía ver las manos ni colocándolas frente a sus ojos, por lo que Bakugou no tardó demasiado en dejar que pequeñas explosiones se acumulasen continuamente en su mano derecha. De cualquier forma no podía hacer mucho, ya que el frío había impedido que sudara demasiado. Unos metros más allá, notó que Todoroki hacía luz también, con una llamarada de tamaño modesto rodeando su mano de forma constante.

—Crearé algunas linternas—. Avisó Yaoyorozu mientras se desabrochaba la blusa del uniforme. Los demás le dieron su espacio mientras se ocupaba de eso, hasta que ella misma se acercó a los otros, entregando sus creaciones. Todos pudieron comprobar que funcionaban de maravilla.

—Gracias, Yaoyorozu-san—. Bakugou escuchó decir a Deku—. Como siempre, están muy bien hechas.

—No es nada—. Dijo ella, observando como todos los demás se alejaban poco a poco de la entrada para explorar el lugar—. Esto ayudará si es que no encontramos una fuente de luz por aquí...lo que parece más que esperable, debido a las condiciones de este lugar.

—Bueno, esperemos que esto sea lo suficientemente antiguo como para tener fuentes de luz a base de cera combustible o aceite...—dijo Deku entonces. Bakugou no le estaba mirando, pero supuso que estaba en su modo reflexivo. Lo que era muchomejor a que tuviera miedo, decidió—. Claro, y esperar que ese material sea funcional hasta ahora—, lo escuchó agregar después y terminó con una risa leve.

Si, asi era muchísimo mejor.

Sin esperar a oír la respuesta de Yaoyorozu, Bakugou se acercó hasta Kirishima, que estaba subiendo unas escaleras ubicadas frente a la entrada principal. Mientras se acercaba lo suficiente, notó como los escalones bajo sus pies estaban cubiertos por algo que un día, debió ser una alfombra ridículamente vistosa y cara.

Lo que le sorprendía, sin embargo, era que estas se mantuvieran en un estado casi aceptable considerando la antigüedad que debía tener el lugar.

—Bakugou...—Escuchó que le llamó Kirishima tras haber llegado al inicio superior de la escalera. Su compañero estaba iluminando la pared que daba al fondo, donde lo que parecía ser el borde de un gran retrato resplandecía bajo la luminosidad. Una pintura algo desgastada terminaba allí, al parecer— ¿De quién habrá sido este castillo? Apuesto a que...

—Oigan todos...—Les interrumpió Todoroki—. Creo que encontré una forma de iluminar aquí.

Había levantado un poco la voz, ayudado por el eco del espacio vacío. Kirishima y Bakugou se voltearon instintivamente en su dirección dejando de lado el retrato encontrado. A la distancia, notaron como el resplandor inicial del fuego se expandía desde una esquina. Estaba sobre un candelabro de tamaño considerable pegado a la pared. Junto al objeto, Todoroki indicaba con una mano las cuerdas que se mantenían tensadas en dirección al centro del techo de aquel lugar.

—Todos, busquen más de estos candelabros para que puedan encenderse. Solo entonces avanzaremos un poco más—. Indicó Aizawa y todos se pusieron a ello.

—¡Aquí hay otro, Todoroki-kun! Pero no sé si podrá prenderse...—Dijo Yaoyorozu desde unos metros a la izquierda de Todoroki y él se dirigió hasta allá con rapidez. A pesar de eso, no sirvió de nada pues el candelabro no guardaba aceite para encenderse. Sin embargo, hubo otros que lo hicieron de inmediato. Bakugou ya se había encargado en encender unos cinco, cuando la voz de Deku se dejó escuchar por sobre los demás.

—Uraraka-san, ¿Podrías hacer más liviano a Todoroki-kun por un momento?—Dijo, observando fijamente hacia arriba—. Es posible que el candelabro que cuelga del techo pueda encenderse todavía. De esa forma, yo puedo impulsarlo en la dirección correcta.

—¿Estás bien con eso, Todoroki-kun?—Le preguntó Uraraka, acercándosele.

Él asintió.

—Si es necesario.

Entonces lo hicieron. Uraraka hizo su parte, para luego dejar sitio a Deku, que activando su particularidad saltó con la fuerza suficiente para dejar a Todoroki junto al gran candelabro que colgaba del techo. Bakugou notó que Aizawa solo permanecía en su sitio, atento a los pasos que daban y como se las arreglaban para trabajar juntos. Realmente no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, ¿verdad?

Cuando levantó nuevamente la vista, Todoroki se aseguraba de que cada parte que conformaba el candelabro podría encenderse. Solo entonces dejó salir sus llamas y fue prendiendo cada una de las partes, antes de que Asui utilizara su larga lengua para tomarlo y regresarlo al piso. Uraraka liberó su particularidad justo después. Fue casi al instante que la luz comenzó a expandirse con libertad y ya estando todos seguros en el suelo, pudieron fijarse -por fin- en todo aquello que los rodeaba.

Ese maldito lugar era mucho más imponente de lo que cualquiera podría haber imaginado.

—¡Whoa! ¡Eso es impresionante!—Exclamó Kirishima sin contenerse, al ver la pintura de un dragón rojo enorme en la superficie del techo. Era lo primero que llamaba la atención, después de todo, allí llegaba la luz del candelabro con mayor intensidad. La criatura mitológica, grande y majestuosa, era representada surcando un cielo claro, poblado de nubes blancas y esponjosas. Y por supuesto, arrojaba fuego por la boca.

—Esto es algo maravilloso...—Comentó Yaoyorozu desde un sitio más alejado, aunque con la mirada fija en el dragón también. Todos lo estaban, incluyendo a Bakugou.

—Tal parece que este sitio no es tan peligroso como creíamos. Bakugou-kun y tú estaban en lo cierto con escoger este sitio para pasar la noche, Midoriya—. Dijo Iida entonces, dando una mirada rápida a todo a su alrededor.

Bakugou vio a Deku mirar a Iida de reojo antes de asentirle con una sonrisa pequeña, de alivio probablemente, al estar de acuerdo con él en esa cuestión. Bakugou, por otra parte, no sabía cómo sentirse. Todo este descubrimiento lo hacía sentir todavía más cauteloso, y por esa misma razón, no tenía intensión de mirar demasiado hacia techo. Sin embargo, parecía ser el único. El resto de sus compañeros estaban tan absortos en lo que al parecer, era una pieza de arte perdida, que no notaron el momento en que Deku permaneció mirando fijamente al fondo, por sobre las escaleras que Bakugou y Kirishima habían subido con anterioridad.

Ante sus ojos brillantes y llenos de un asombro inesperado, Bakugou decidió prestar atención hacía ese mismo sitio con sus propios ojos, encontrándose frente a frente con lo que parecía ser un hombre prácticamente idéntico a él.

—¿Qué _mierda_?—Dijo entonces Bakugou, atónito, sin dejar de observar el gran retrato que guardaba la imagen de un sujeto que lucía igual a él. Tal vez, solo un par de años mayor, pero eso importaba muy poco en esa endemoniada situación.

La sensación de estarse perdiendo algo severamente importante -y muy peligroso- por decirlo más, regresó y cayó sobre él como un bote de agua fría tras la breve calma sentida al ingresar en ese sitio.

A su lado, Deku avanzó otro tanto para admirar la pintura desde la parte superior de las escaleras y sin mediar una palabra, Bakugou lo siguió.

Detrás de ellos, sus compañeros comenzaron a cuchichear sobre algún otro asunto pero no les prestó ninguna atención. El necesitaba saber de qué se trataba todo aquello ¿Acaso era todo una maldita broma o prueba sin sentido creada por Aizawa? Desvió su atención solo por un instante para observar a su profesor, que en ese momento caminaba hacia ellos también. Pero su expresión extrañamente sorprendida derrumbó cualquier posibilidad de que todo aquello tuviera base en alguna de sus artimañas.

—Kacchan...

Bakugou regresó su atención hasta Deku, que tenía una mano medio elevada en dirección al retrato donde aparecía este sujeto sin camisa, pero con una amplia capa roja cayendo por su espalda. Ignoró fervientemente el sonido anhelante de su voz al llamar su nombre. En su lugar, Bakugou decidió tomarse un segundo para ver los detalles de la imagen, como su vestimenta reforzada con varios tipos de tela en las rodillas, las mangas que cubrían solo parte los brazos del tipo y los collares extraños que caían por su cuello. Aun con todo ese estilo más bien salvaje, la imagen evocaba una fuerza poderosa, y la postura que tenía, lista para una lucha de espadas, inspiraba las mismas cuotas de temor y respeto en quien lo veía.

—Esto es increíble...

De nuevo, algo en el tono de la voz de Deku hizo que se le erizara el cabello.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿Acaso estás demente, Deku?

—¿¡Bakugou!?—Escuchó a Kirishima entonces, que había llegado a su lado y colocado un brazo por sobre su hombro—. Dios, ese tipo es igualito a ti, hombre.

—¡Ya sé eso, Maldición!

—Oh, mierda, esto se pone cada vez peor...o mejor, ya no lo sé...—Comentó Sero, un tanto nervioso y manteniendo su distancia.

Bakugou giró el rostro para mirar a lo que este se refería y su inquietud aumentó todavía más a pesar de no dejarlo ver. Se apresuró en quitarse la mano de Kirishima de encima y siguió a Sero por las escaleras que continuaban alzándose hacia la izquierda. En la pared frente a donde se terminaba la misma, otro gran retrato podía verse. Este contenía a un tipo idéntico a Deku vestido también de una manera extraña y a una mujer idéntica a Uraraka que iba vestida como una bruja. Algo fácilmente identificable, si le preguntaban. Ambos sonreían, sentados sobre el césped junto a un árbol y de fondo se podía apreciar parte del cielo y un castillo sospechosamente similar a ese.

Guiado por un terrible mal presentimiento, Bakugou se dio media vuelta y avanzó por entre varios de sus curiosos compañeros.

A lo lejos, sobre la muralla del otro extremo divisó otro retrato, esta vez conteniendo a las vivas imágenes de Todoroki, con un traje ridículamente parecido al de un príncipe si le preguntaban, junto a un tipo igual a Iida que portaba una armadura que lucía de lo más incómoda ante sus ojos. Ambos sonreían también, aunque de una manera más disimulada.

Los reales Todoroki e Iida estaba de pie frente a ese retrato.

—¿¡Cómo es posible que algo como esto exista, Profesor!? —Gritó Iida, oyéndose bastante nervioso a esas alturas.

—¿No es algo que haya preparado usted?

—No, Todoroki. ¿Me ves cómo un profesor que malgasta sus recursos en algo como esto?—Aizawa sonaba mortalmente frío, incluso más de lo que se esperaba para el hombre. Sus ojos cada vez más estrechos se posaron en Bakugou y sus compañeros justo después—. Mi intención es ayudar a que se conviertan en Héroes profesionales íntegros, no llevarlos a algún lugar escalofriante para hacer turismo.

—¿¡Entonces cómo podemos explicar esto, profesor!?—Kaminari habló, acercándose más a Aizawa.

—¿¡Y si aparecen más cosas como estas pero con nosotros adentro!?—Mineta también se incorporó, y definitivamente tenía los malditos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Cálmense!

Por suerte, Aizawa lo hizo tragar sus malditos sollozos. ¿Qué mierda? Solo Bakugou y los demás que_ ya_ tenían uno de esos retratos espeluznantes tenían derecho a enloquecer, no el inútil de las pelotas.

—¿Qué debemos hacer ahora, profesor?—Uraraka tuvo el tino de hacer la pregunta justa, aunque su voz era algo temblorosa y no por el frío esta vez.

—Primero que nada, todos mantengan la calma. Continúen con los ojos bien abiertos y atentos a su entorno. No bajen la guardia—. Un crujido resonante les llegó desde la enorme puerta vieja. Todos guardaron silencio por un instante—. Por ahora...no podemos volver afuera y sé que ustedes también saben que no es una opción.

Bakugou tragó con fuerza y asintió, dejando de lado la enorme tentación que sentía por salir corriendo. Él no era un maldito cobarde. Y por supuesto que deberían saberlo, que de entre todas sus terribles opciones, esta era la menos horrible. Por eso habían escogido este maldito castillo como su refugio final. Las otras posibilidades conllevaban tomar demasiados riesgos, pero viendo su situación actual, no podía dejar de sentir que esto solo estaba comenzando.

Miró a su alrededor con atención y se dispuso a esperar.

Ellos encontrarían una solución antes de salir de esta maldita construcción de piedra, se esforzó en pensar, ya fuera entre todos, los mejores de ellos, o solo gracias a la cabeza terca y analítica del nerd de mierda. Y ellos volverían a casa y tendrían su dosis de estrés académico recomendada. Nada de castillos con apariencia siniestra o una trama de secuestro rebuscada. Es que, si lo veían desde una óptica más específica –y paranoica-, tal vez había alguien que los quisiera atraer hasta allí en primer lugar. ¿Por qué otra razón colgarían esos cuadros espeluznantes en la maldita entrada de ese lugar? Para atemorizarlos, ¡por supuesto que sería por eso!

Desestabiliza a tu enemigo, no importa lo bajas que sean las tácticas que se utilicen para ello, ¿verdad?

Un escalofrío que llegó hasta su nuca, sobresaliendo por entre sus corrientes ira, le obligó a levantar la mirada hacia su propia imagen en lo alto del muro.

Su respiración se detuvo y su mirada se abrió. Los ojos rojos, inquietantemente vivos, estaban directamente posados sobre él. Tropezó hacia atrás de la impresión e inspiró con demasiada fuerza. Su pecho dolió.

_¿¡Qué Mierda-!?_

—¿Bakugou?

—Kirishima...—Exhaló, su voz contenida. Él no se asustaría por un maldito error de percepción. Absolutamente no—. ¿Esa imagen de mierda siempre ha mirado hacia acá? ¿Verdad?

No fue solo él quien se giró para mirar el retrato. La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase lo hicieron, ahogando un grito. Todos menos Deku, que observaba fijamente a su propia imagen en el otro recuadro gigante, ajeno a todo lo demás. Eso no podía ser bueno, oh no, porque el maldito retrato de Deku lo estaba observando también a él. ¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué estúpidos habían sido!?

¡Los estaban vigilando a todos!

—¡Oh, dios! ¡Bakugou! ¡Esa cosa se está moviendo!—Kirishima gritó, fusionándose con las exclamaciones de terror de los demás mientras Bakugou se movía para llegar a Deku. Creyó escuchar a Aizawa decirles que no se separaran, pero él debía seguir moviéndose. ¡Era responsable de eso! No sabía por qué, pero tenía la enorme necesidad de alcanzar a Deku y sujetarlo en ese mismo instante.

¡Tenía que hacerlo, o si no-!

—¡Deku!

Las luces cayeron.

El gran candelabro se apagó y la oscuridad se arrastró desde lo alto, rápida y amenazante, pero Bakugou todavía avanzó.

El lugar era más oscuro por segundo, avanzando piedra tras piedra y hasta consumir las viejas antorchas del salón, pero no le importaba. Solo sus linternas les daban algo de luz todavía y tenía que ser suficiente.  
Hasta que ya no lo era.

Un viento frígido, aullante, lo detuvo en seco, obstruyendo incluso a su voz estando a solo centímetros de tocar a Deku.

¡Él estaba tan cerca, Maldición! ¡Tan cerca!

Los ojos verdes se giraron para verlo solo por un instante, grandes, hermosos –horrorizados-, entre las sombras que los acechaban.

Un segundo, solo uno, y todo se oscureció.

—_¡Kacchan!_

La luz se regresó apenas terminó el grito desgarrador.

Bakugou se encontró solo.

Su respiración agitada parecía estar drenando sus energías poco a poco y cayó de rodillas al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Hacía demasiado frío y su cabeza daba vueltas. Mareado, afirmó las palmas de sus manos sobre la roca y su pulso frenético parecía resonar por entre las piedras, hasta llegar a su maldito cuadro.

La imagen, imponente y estática, parecía observarlo con una curiosidad malsana en los ojos y la arrogancia feroz asomándose entre sus labios. El maldito sonreía, solo, de pie en su gran recuadro. Al igual que él temblaba solo, confundido y en pánico, arrojado a sus pies de mierda.

Desesperado, intentó que su voz saliera para llamar a alguien, para llamar a Deku, pero no salía más que aire seco de su boca. Para el cuarto intento, no era capaz de ignorar los deseos de vomitar todo sobre el maldito lugar. ¡Y su cuerpo dolía tanto, ardía profundamente! Como si tiraran de su piel en todas las direcciones posibles, exceptuando por las insensibles palmas de sus manos.

En un intento desesperado, Bakugou se concentró en utilizar su particularidad solo para descubrir que era imposible. Sus palmas estaban secas, frías más allá de lo decible y hormigueaban sobre el suelo, pero todavía tuvo que intentarlo.  
Aunque fuera inútil.

_'¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!'_

Terminó gritando en su cabeza, viendo caer lágrimas sangrantes sobre el suelo entre sus manos. ¡Nadie podría venir en su ayuda y él tampoco podría llegar a nadie! Sus compañeros se habían ido, Aizawa se había ido. ¡Deku no estaba por ninguna parte, y por su maldita culpa! ¿Por qué nadie notó nada antes? _¿Por qué?_ Ahora, solo su grito desesperado permanecería en su memoria y sus hermosos ojos verdes anormalmente grandes debido al terror. No sus palabras alegres o sus sonrisas dulces.

Solo el horror.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras se desplomaba sobre la piedra dura, ya sin fuerzas que lo ayudaran a sostener su cuerpo. Bakugou dio un último pestañeo lento, inundando la imagen de rojo, solo para ver un par de pies finamente entintados cayendo sobre la maldita alfombra que cubría el suelo y con intenciones claras de acercarse a él.

_...Maldición._

...  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
...

—Katsuki, ¿estás bien?

Una mano suave, muy cálida, se posó sobre su mejilla. Aun así, no se sentía del todo familiar. Bakugou abrió los ojos y examinó la mano ajena minuciosamente. Había cicatrices nuevas cubriendo la piel anteriormente pulcra. Dejó que su desasosiego momentáneo se asentara por un instante, adaptándose a todo, antes de encontrarse directamente con los ojos grandes, brillantes e increíblemente verdes de Izuku.

Sintió ganas de llorar, pero asintió en respuesta.

—¿Estás bien tú?—Le preguntó a cambio, ignorando la extraña sensación de no haber mostrado su preocupación por él en voz alta antes que esto.

_'Si lo has hecho. Cientos de veces.'_

Izuku sonrió.

—Estoy bien—. Dijo—. Encontrar nuestro punto afín fue igual de sencillo que las últimas veces, pero, ya ves—. Movió su mano cicatrizada para enfatizar el punto—. Traía consigo una carga más intensa...

Bakugou inspiró profundamente, limitando la potente sensación de ira residual a los rincones más alejados de su mente. Luego, lo atrajo a su espacio personal tras posar una mano en su cintura.

—¿Cuán intensa?

—Sus deseos de protección son equivalentes o incluso superiores a los míos, Katsuki, ¿puedes _creerlo_?

Su familiar deseo por contener y proteger a Izuku, incluso de sí mismo, fluyó con libertad en esta ocasión. Bakugou se sintió satisfecho, al menos en ese punto. Su proceso también estaba siendo más complicado de lograr, aunque no lo consideraba difícil.

Jamás debería sentirse difícil.

—No pienses en esto como un reto para superar a un adversario endemoniado—. Dijo con un gruñido—. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de que hubiera alcanzado ese escalón...y en tan poco tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero eran tan jóvenes.

—Izuku, por favor...

—Sí—. Suspiró Izuku, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirándolo intensamente—. Sé que es necesario.

El latido que se expandió con fuerza en su pecho podría no haber sido solamente el suyo. Mejor así, decidió Bakugou. Más para sumar.

Por su parte, Izuku no permaneció encerrado en sí mismo, prefiriendo alzarse un poco para besarlo con sus labios suaves y cálidos. Bakugou no pudo estar más agradecido por ello, pero su silencio y leve turbación para responder a su gesto de afecto, llamó la atención del otro.

—¿Qué sucede? Sé que dijiste que estaba todo bien pero, creo que hay algo más todavía...

No quedaba más que ser abierto al respecto, pero Bakugou seguía sintiéndose extraño y sabía lo que eso significaba. Después de todo, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez.

—Se siente mal, toda esta ira e incertidumbre...

Tras asimilar sus palabras, Izuku lanzó una mirada hacia afuera, más allá de la cálida habitación donde se había pintado este retrato y buscó.

Cuándo dio con lo que buscaba en su joven y hermosa fatalidad, todavía estaba tendido sobre el suelo, dando breves espasmos, ya que la piedra oscura que aún no devoraba del todo sus restos. Entonces, volvió sus ojos hacía él, tan tristes como la primera vez que tuvieron que hacer esto y lo abrazó, en silencio, al igual que lo hizo miles de años atrás.

Una abrumadora necesidad se liberó en cuanto los brazos de Bakugou rodearon a Izuku con fuerza, como si jamás hubiera podido hacerlo antes y todavía no creyera que_ sí_ estaba sosteniéndolo, porque era demasiado fácil de esta manera. Y ambos sabían que, en parte, esta necesidad desesperada era una certeza innegable para ambos, asi como una gran mentira al mismo tiempo, después de todo lo que habían sobrellevado juntos.

Porque era necesario.

—Es el precio a pagar por utilizar este regalo, Izuku—. Bakugou murmura en su oído—. Ya pasará.

Contrario a su intento por tranquilizar el ambiente entre ambos, Bakugou afianzó más el agarre sobre su espalda y su cabello, sintiendo el aroma y la suavidad tan conocidos pero a la vez, tan nuevos. Para su sorpresa, Izuku también se aferró más a él y con una fiereza más intensa de lo habitual en sus ojos cuando lo miró, uniendo sus frentes.

—Valdrá la pena ¿_Ka-Kacchan?_

Entonces, Bakugou entendió que su proceso de sinergia estaba siendo igual o más complicado que el suyo, aunque tratara de ocultárselo. Izuku jamás lo había llamado así, pero su otra parte lo reconoció demasiado bien. Tuvo que mover sus manos para sostener firmemente el rostro de Izuku, mientras repetía la promesa convenida entre ambos hace miles de años.

—Cuando venga el enemigo, Izuku, y todavía estemos aquí, vamos _a destruirlo_ hasta que no sea más que un montón insignificante de cenizas, o nada más que un despojo inmundo de sangre y vísceras. Lo prometo.

—Lo sé. Lo sé—Sus ojos verdes resplandecían, decididos.

Bakugou no se detuvo, incentivado por la fuerza de Izuku.

—No le dejaremos aniquilar lo que tanto soñamos con tener... No permitiremos que rompa _nuestro_ vínculo, ni que extermine a nuestros amigos, ni que desintegre nuestro hogar ¿Entiendes? No cuando tenemos lo necesario para evitarlo.

—Sí. Él...él no podrá hacerme olvidar mis sentimientos por ti, Katsuki. ¿Crees...? ¿Crees que te haga olvidarme?

Bakugou acalló la voz temblorosa de Izuku con un beso profundo, intenso, pero lento sobre los labios ajenos. Izuku respondió, aun faltándole el aliento.

—¡Nunca! ¿Me oyes? _Te amo y me amas_—Aseguró Bakugou, ferozmente. Izuku asintió—. Hicimos una maldita promesa. No importa a cuántas encarnaciones nuestras deba atraer a este sucio castillo para asimilarlos en nuestras almas. No importa cuántos gritos acallen los cuartos secretos, ni cuánta sangre absorban estas paredes y retratos ¿comprendes?—Izuku asintió otra vez y gimió con los ojos acuosos, perdido entre mirar a sus labios moverse, convincentes, o a sus ojos furiosos llenos de deseo, esperando a que aceptara su declaración de amor:—Tampoco me interesa cuántas vidas _de mierda_ se pierdan en el horror, con tal de no perdernos el uno al otro, ni a nadie más, ¿Lo recuerdas, no es así Izuku?..._El sacrificio es necesario._

—Sí, lo es—. Izuku se acercó y en un movimiento completamente inesperado, mordió el labio de Bakugou con fuerza—. Un sacrificio para una promesa. _Nuestra_ promesa. Nada más importa.

Y allí, entre lo apasionado de sus palabras y la fuerza de su agarre, Bakugou sonrió ante el calor del reconocimiento de otro proceso de asimilación al finalizar.

—No, Izuku. _Deku_...No importa nada más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: **_¡Y bien, he ahí el final! Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo lo hice mientras escribía. Es la primera vez en años que escribo algo que incluye a la muerte de esta manera, y es extrañamente relajante. ¿Cómo volver a casa o algo asi? Escribía mucho sobre asesinatos y muertes antes de involucrarme en el fanfiction, y muy gráficas, asi que…la nostaalgia~_

_Pero bueno, háganme saber si esto se me dio bien, pasable u horrible, si es que pueden o tienen tiempo y ganas para hacerlo :D_

_¡Nos leemos pronto en alguna otra historia! ^-^_


End file.
